Adventures in MiddleEarth
by soccergurlgk
Summary: Two OC's end up in middle earth. ( I know that's a pretty used idea). Anyway, something is wrong and EVERYBODY is messed up. There's constant LotR quoting. There's so much I want to tell, but I can't without ruining the story. PLease r/r
1. Chapter 1

Maethorin: Hi! This is Maethorin here with a story about that ELF that everyone loves because he's soooo fine. With me, is my co-writer and best buddy, Farothris. Say hi. Farothris.  
  
Farothris: Hi. If you hadn't guessed, our names are elvish. (he he)  
  
(Together in unison) : We LOVE Legolas!  
  
Mae: Anyway, Here's the story about the time we got zapped to Middle-Earth during the War of the Ring.  
  
Far: Enjoy!  
  
Back to Middle Earth:  
  
Riley Hunter sighed as she stared at the clock. Only 43 more minutes till History was over. Riley turned her emerald green eyes to her best buddy, Casey Ross, who looked like she had slipped into some sort of dreamy- like coma. Riley was seriously contemplating using her pair of safety scissors to slit her wrists when the neon green note book in her bag caught her eye. Her heart fluttered. Riley put down the scissors and withdrew the heavenly glowing notebook. It was plain enough on the outside, but once the cover was turned, it was an entirely different story. Within that green cover was a shrine to Lord of the Rings, especially to Legolas. His pictures were glued to nearly every page. Casey had come out of her coma and was also staring at the piece of artwork that the two had made. They suddenly sighed in unison. "What's that?" An annoying voice asked, interrupting the blissful, reverent silence. Riley and Casey both turned to glare at the intruder. "What is that? Can I see?" Gilbert McGinnis peeped around the desk with his greasy black hair glistening under the light.  
  
"This," Riley said, closing the book, "is beyond your mortal comprehension."  
  
"But I want to see!" Gilbert whined.  
  
"It's not yours." Casey stated. "It's mine, my own, my precious." The last word was said in a sadistically low, hoarse, and scratchy voice that gave Riley shivers and made Gilbert sit back in his seat.  
  
Finally, school let out and Casey and Riley exited the two-story high school. They walked through the parking lot for a little while until suddenly, both were seized from behind. Casey yelped in surprise and then threw her elbow backwards into her attacker's temple. Riley shrugged the bear hug off ducked beneath the grasp of her opponent and slammed her foot into it's stomach. The assailant made an 'oof' sound as the wind was knocked from his lungs. Casey and Riley spun around to face their attackers, ready for a fight. Two young men were moaning in pain. "Oh my God!" Riley gasped.  
  
"We're so sorry!" Casey cried.  
  
"No, that's okay." The one who was doubled over wheezed. "It was our fault." The two girls ran to their 'attackers' which weren't attackers at all. In fact, they were their boyfriends; Collin Eirall and Heath Edger.  
  
"We're sorry." Casey repeated. By now, the two men were standing up. Collin had dark hair and eyes, strong shoulders and a muscled frame. Heath could have been his twin except for his dirty blonde hair, and slightly taller stature.  
  
"You going to the football game tonight?" Collin asked. Casey and Riley shook her head.  
  
"I have to go out to the horses." Casey stated.  
  
"I've got practice." Riley answered. Both young men shrugged.  
  
"That's okay, it's not like we ever win anyway." 


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT MONDAY  
  
Casey sighed as she dressed out for PE. She hated PE. The teachers were painfully ignorant and the students utterly retarded. "You ready?" Riley called. She had already dressed out and was not-so-patiently waiting for Casey.  
  
"I guess." Casey answered. The two left the locker room as two guys with towels over their heads and video camera in hand rushed past and into the girl's locker room. There were screams of surprise and strings of cursing. Casey and Riley didn't even stop to look. "I wonder what new and exciting skill we get to learn in PE today!" Casey exclaimed with mock enthusiasm. Riley shrugged. It was too early to talk. It was too early to even be awake.  
  
The two walked into the large gym as the tardy bell rang. "Alright maggots!" The PE teacher Mrs. Patilla shouted. "Fall in and sound off!" The students reluctantly took their place in the alphabetical line and shouted out their last names. "Today is a very special day in your insignificant Maggot lives. Today, you maggots get to become pupae. Today, you learn the fine skill of archery." Casey and Riley gave each other gleeful glances from opposite ends of the line. "First, this is the bow." Mrs. Patilla held up a crappy excuse for a long bow. "And this is your arrow. You stick the arrow on the string-"  
  
"Isn't that called knocking the bow?" A tall, skinny, blonde-wanna-be named Mary Klein asked. Patilla turned around.  
  
"Yes, Little Miss Klein. It is." Mrs. Patilla was turning red with anger. "As I was saying, you 'knock' the bow and pull back till your thumb is at you mouth with elbow up and release. Got it maggots?"  
  
"Mrs. Patilla, I believe you forgot to mention that you should hold the bow at a slight angle and put all four fingers beneath the arrow, not like the movies where you hold the arrow."  
  
"Yes, Miss Klein, thank you again." Casey noticed the vein on Patilla's neck begin to throb and pulsate. "Now brake off into your individual divisions and commence firing."  
  
"Mrs. Klein, shouldn't you instruct the rest of the children in the safety protocol?" Patilla's eye began to twitch.  
  
"Of course, Miss Klein. Do not fire the arrow at another person. Do not skip rope with the bow. Do not swordfight with the arrow. Do not impale each other with the arrows. Do not use the bows as clubs. Is that understood?" There were murmurings of consent. "Very well, commence firing!"  
  
Casey and Riley paired up. "Oo! That Mary Klein needs to get her ass kicked." Riley growled as she knocked the bow and then shot it. She hit the bulls-eye and then handed the bow to Casey.  
  
"Don't let her get to you. The only reason she doesn't get beat down after school is because her Daddy is the Principle." Casey took a shot and her arrow wedged itself right beside Riley's.  
  
"Hunter! Ross! Front and center!" Patilla barked. Casey and Riley slowly walked over. "Did you two fire those arrows?" They nodded. "I don't believe you." Patilla thrust a bow and arrow into Riley's hands. "Do it again!" Riley sighed and knocked the arrow. Then, across the room, Riley heard Mary Klein's voice.  
  
"Oh yes, I've been doing this since I could walk. My private teacher, Jaque, said I'm a natural." Casey saw the annoyance flit in Riley's eyes and Casey gave her a warning glance. "I mean, anyone can hit a bulls-eye, but what really matters is the style." This irked Casey. She nudged Riley and gave her a consenting nod. Riley pulled the arrow back and aimed. But when Riley released, the arrow shot high, bounced off the roof and found it's target in Mary Klein's butt. There was a piercing scream.  
  
"Hunter!" Mrs. Patilla yelled. "You are staying right here." Then, Patilla ran over to Mary. Riley shrugged.  
  
"I don't know what went wrong." She said innocently. Casey patted her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, everyone misfires once in a while."  
  
  
  
When Riley's parents found out about the fiasco at school, they grounded her; suspending her soccer practices, archery lessons and horseback lessons for a week. None the less, Riley was out with Casey at the stable two days later. The sky was getting dark and it looked like a monsoon was coming. Riley was out riding with Casey, trying to help her round up the wild mares that roamed freely across the land. "I wish I had had a camera." Casey stated. "That look on Mary's Barbie face was priceless!" Riley was too busy trying to stay on as the two horses loped across the field. Thunder rumbled and lightening flashed through the sky. "We better hurry." Casey stated and then nudged her paint horse, Frisco, into a gallop. Riley cursed as her horse, Pumpkin, did the same, but it was covered up by the howling wind and thunder. 


	3. Chapter 3

The wind was howling ferociously and rain pelted the two girls. "Ow!" Riley cried as a pellet of hail sliced into her face. Lightening flashed so close that Casey felt that she could feel it's heat. The lightening was followed immediately by a clap of thunder so loud, Riley covered her ears. Lightening struck suddenly again and struck a nearby tree. The tree cracked and snapped at it's trunk. Pumpkin reared, throwing Riley to the ground before bolting. However, Riley's foot was caught in the stirrup. "CCAAASSSEEYYY!" Riley yelled. Casey spurred Frisco and darted after the run-away horse.  
  
"I'm coming!" She called. Frisco suddenly slipped on the flooded ground and fell, taking Casey with him. The last thing Casey remembered was a sound like an explosion and then a crushing pain in her leg.  
  
  
  
Riley groaned. Every muscle in her body ached and her toes were numb. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and squinted at the sun light. Riley tried to stand up only to find that her foot was still caught in the stirrup. After kicking violently for several moments, causing Pumpkin to walk around in circles, Riley managed to get her foot free from the shoe. For a moment, Riley just laid there staring at the crystal blue sky. Then, she noticed something. Something strange, almost alien. Riley felt the ground beneath her. It couldn't be. Riley looked to her side to be sure. It was! Grass! Beautiful green grass. And trees! Not scrawny mesquite trees, but huge willows and oaks and redwoods. Riley sat up slowly, her mouth open in awe. Everything was green and lush and alive. "What the?" Casey asked. Riley turned to see Casey crawling over on her hands and knees. "I don't think we're in Arizona any more."  
  
"Where are we?" Riley wondered aloud. Off in the distance, Pumpkin and Frisco were grazing peacefully. Wildflower littered the landscape and a small brook wound it's way through the lush pasture.  
  
"Middle Earth." Casey stated.  
  
"Middle-Earth? No way. Are you sure?" Riley demanded. Casey pointed behind Riley. Riley turned to look and saw, mounted in a tree, a giant sign in Green neon lights with chasers flashing,  
  
"Welcome to Middle Earth!"  
  
"Oh." Riley and Casey stood up and retrieved their horses. Although neither was hurt severely, both looked like drowned rats and Riley looked especially ragged. After chasing down their horses, Casey and Riley led them towards the bright flashing sign. "Look." Riley stated, pointed to the trunk of the tree that supported the sign. Nailed to the tree was a map. "You are here." Riley read, pointing at the little triangle.  
  
"It looks like one of those mall maps." Casey commented. "We're here in the Valley of Imladris." "Hey! That's where Rivendell is." Riley stated. The two looked at each other, both thinking the same thought.  
  
"Elves." Both grinned broadly. Suddenly, a low rumble was audible.  
  
"What is that?' Casey wondered aloud. Then, bursting from the tree line was a division of Orcs. "Holy shyte." Casey swung herself up in her saddle and was riding away from the stampede as Riley got her foot in the stirrup. Pumpkin took off after Frisco and managed to pull herself up with the saddle horn. The horses galloped away, leaving the Orcs in the distance. Just as Casey and Riley thought they were in the clear, another wall of Orcs appeared on the horizon.  
  
"I don't wanna die!" Riley cried. Casey rolled her eyes.  
  
"Noro lim, Frisco. Noro lim!" The bay horse reared defiantly and then charged off.  
  
"Oh no." Riley groaned as Pumpkin shot off after. The two rode hard in the opposite direction of the Orcs and suddenly, came upon a sheer cliff. Casey spun Frisco about, pulling him away from drop. Pumpkin trotted up, tongue hanging and head drooping. Casey looked to Riley who looked back to Casey. What was going to happen? Would they be captured, brought to the dungeons of Barad-dur and tortured? Would they be slain? Or worse, would they be turned into Wraiths? Casey shuddered.  
  
"Back you devils!" Casey shouted. They were cut off now. There had to be at least 200 Orcs encroaching in on them. Then, one of them spoke in a nasally, congested voice.  
  
"What did he say?" Riley asked. Casey shrugged.  
  
"I don't understand Orcish." She responded. The Orc took a step closer and cleared his throat.  
  
"Terribly sorry, dear lasses." He stated in a clear, tenor voice tinged with an English accent. "I've been a bit under the weather lately. Laryngitis, you know. What I asked was, 'Do you have any Grey Poupon?'" Riley and Casey stared at each other in disbelief.  
  
"Uh..no." Riley answered.  
  
"Bloody hell! No one in these parts carry it. Those elves like Mustard. I told Elrond that Grey Poupon is more refined, but he simply wouldn't have it. Very well then. Thank you, ladies, for your help." He started to turn away, but then turned back. "I must say, very dashing mules you have."  
  
"Mules?" Casey asked as Frisco snorted indignantly.  
  
"Yes. Absolutely splendid. Well, Cheerio." With that, the mass of Orcs turned about and headed back to the forest line.  
  
"Um.I think something is wrong here." Riley said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Maethorin: Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Farothris: Just to clear things up, Heath Edger is Heath Ledger  
  
Maethorin: *gasp* Really?  
  
Farothris: *rolls eyes* Yes. We just didn't want to risk infringement rights on his name, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
Maethorin: And no, we haven't seen Ten Things I Hate About You, either. I want to though.  
  
Farothris: Okay, then. Here's more from Middle-Earth!  
  
  
  
Riley and Casey trudged on wearily as the sun began to fall. A light breeze picked up and sent shivers down Riley's spine. Before the sun was completely extinguished, a flickering, distant light caught Casey's eye. "What is that?" She wondered aloud, squinting her eyes.  
  
"I don't know," Riley responded, "But I smell," She took a few sniffs of the air. "I smell turkey."  
  
"Turkey?" Casey asked skeptically. "Turkey. I don't think they had Turkey in Middle-Earth."  
  
"They probably didn't have Grey Poupon either." Riley countered. "I swear I smell turkey." Casey sighed in resignation and the two hurried as best they could toward the flickering light.  
  
As they drew nearer, sounds of laughter were audible. "Civilization!" Riley cried. The two urged their horses forward and reached the outer wall of the town as the moon began to rise.  
  
Casey knocked on the door of the gate. A moment later, a slot in the door slid open. "Welcome to Bree, home of the 2 dollar pint, please hold a minute." Casey and Riley stood in bewilderment as the slot slid shut. They waited many a moment more until the slot opened again. "Sorry about the delay, how may I help you?"  
  
"We wish to stay at an inn." Casey stated.  
  
"Would you like fries with that?"  
  
"Yes!" Riley shouted, shoving Casey out of the way. "Yes! And a triple decker cheese burger, with a large Pepsi, onion rings, an apple turnover, and a Snowstorm, all biggie sized please."  
  
"Will that be all?" The voice didn't wait for a response. "Your total is $11.13 at the next window. Please pull forward."  
  
"This is insane!" Casey shouted. "We don't want food, we want to come in. We want to stay at the inn!"  
  
"All right, all right, I meant no offense. It's my job to take food orders after dark. They're strange folk abroad who don't want drive through service."  
  
When Casey and Riley were finally let in, it had begun to drizzle. Wagons passed by as well as Men who looked strangely down at the two girls. Then, illuminated by candlelight, was a rearing horse with the words, "Prancing Pony" beneath it. The two scurried inside quickly and were met with an assault of smells and sounds. They made their way through the tavern, being pushed and shoved with every step. Finally, they made it to a side table and sat down. A fat, balding man with a mustache that covered half his states walked by and placed a plate of complementary bread on the table. "Greetings, lasses." He said in a thick Irish accent. "What brings you to Bree?"  
  
"Our business is our own." Casey answered. The man shrugged and walked away. Casey watched him go, and when she turned back, Riley was attempting to shove the entire loaf of bread into her mouth. "Riley!" She growled, flicked Riley in the temple, and tore the loaf away. "You draw far too much attention to yourself." Riley's cheeks were pouched out with bread and she had a very pathetic, puppy-dog look on her face.  
  
"Look!" Casey said suddenly, after moments of silence. "It's Aragorn." Riley turned around to stare. Aragorn stared back beneath his hood and from behind his pipe.  
  
"And look! At the kiddy table right beside him! It's the hobbits!" Riley stated. "Can we get their autographs?"  
  
Casey and Riley got up to approach Aragorn. As they did, a large man with his face in a pint tripped over them. There was a thud as he fell heavily to the floor. When he got up, his face was red with anger. "You little Wenches!" He swung his fist at Casey. She dodged the punch and slammed her hand into his stomach. The man doubled over. Casey then slammed her foot across his jaw. The man's eyes were red as he reached for Casey. Then, with a tarzan yell, Riley leapt off a table and seemed to hang in mid-air. Everything moved in slow motion as she rotated her leg over and down toward the buffoon's thick neck. Time resumed as Riley's kick connected with the man's jugular. He fell hard. Casey did a little victory dance.  
  
"Uh huh, uh huh, it's my Birthday!"  
  
"Um, Casey?' Riley asked, still suspended in mid-air, "Can you help me down?"  
  
Casey had not pulled Riley down a second before both were seized from behind. Casey swung her elbow around to strike the attacker, but she hit only air. Riley kicked backwards with her foot. There was a cry as Meriadoc Brandybuck fell to the floor. "What the?" Riley wondered as he stood and tackled her again. Both Casey and Riley were rolling on the floor, trying to pry the four hobbits from them. Suddenly, All 6 combatants were scooped up and drug away. Finally, the hobbits let go and Casey and Riley were allowed to fall to the floor. "Come here you stunted little-" Riley raged. She was silenced by the tip of a sword at her throat.  
  
"What are you doing?" Casey demanded.  
  
"You have a stout heart, but that will not save you." Aragorn answered. "You draw far to much attention to yourself. Those are no trinkets you carry."  
  
"What?" Riley asked, utterly confused.  
  
"Are you frightened?" Aragorn asked, removing his hood.  
  
"Uh, not really." Casey answered.  
  
"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you?"  
  
"Hunt? Trinket? Stout? Would someone please explain?" Riley asked.  
  
"They are the Nazgul, neither living nor dead. At all times they sense the presence of the rings. They are drawn to their power. They will never stop hunting you."  
  
"Rings?" Casey asked. "You mean ring, right?" Aragorn shook his shaggy head.  
  
"The Dark Lord is searching for the 5. The 5 rings of power. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Heart." Casey and Riley look to each other and then down at their class rings. 


	5. Chapter 5

"This?" Casey asked, taking her ring off and handing it to Aragorn. Aragorn drew away as if she were thrusting the plague upon him. Casey put her ring back on.  
  
"You hold the Ring Of Fire." Aragorn said to Casey. "And you, you have the Ring of Water." He pointed at Riley's ring finger. "The Dark Lord Sauron must never find them. He already has in his possession the Rings of Heart and Wind. Where the Ring of Earth is, I do not know." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The 4 hobbits and 3 humans spun around tensely. "Who goes there?" Aragorn demanded, drawing his sword. There was the sound of a person clearing its throat.  
  
"Room service." The voice was raspy and scratchy.  
  
"It's a wraith!" Sam cried, running to the window. He threw it open. "Come on!" The Hobbits began to climb out the window as Riley, Casey and Aragorn began to blockade the door.  
  
"Room service!" A voice growled from the other side, banging harshly on the door.  
  
"Aha! That should hold them. Let's go." The three ran to the window. The hobbits were on the ground, readying the horses. Casey was the first to start the climb down as the door began to splinter and crack. Riley had just started out the window when the slamming stopped, the knob turned, and the door opened away from the blockade. There was a split second in which Aragorn and Riley were frozen, but then Riley leapt off the ledge, followed by Aragorn. Riley landed on her feet, rolled, and was up on her feet within seconds. Casey was already mounted with Merry sitting behind her.  
  
"Riley! This isn't a soccer game! Stop rolling on the ground and lets go!" Riley swung up onto Pumpkin and pulled Pippin up behind her. The 4 Ring Wraiths also dropped from the window. However, their cloaks caught the lattice and they were stripped.  
  
"Wait! Wait!" A Ring Wraith called, giving the T signal with his hand. "Time out." Casey, Riley, Aragorn, Sam, Pippin, Frodo and Merry all sighed and rolled their eyes. The 7 waited, annoyed, as the costume crew appeared and replaced the torn costumes. Suddenly, one of the Ring Wraiths slashed out and stabbed Frodo.  
  
*sounds of wussy Frodo gasping in pain*  
  
"You didn't say un-time out!" Riley yelled.  
  
"Tough, mortal." The wraith replied. Then, the 4 wraiths let a piercing scream echo. Riley, Casey, and Aragorn were off like a flash with their respective hobbits hanging on.  
  
"We can't leave Frodo!" Sam cried.  
  
"Yes we can!" Casey yelled as she kicked Frisco to go backwards.  
  
Then, as if in slow motion, the now 5 wraiths seemed to rise up from the hill that the now 6 fleeing companions had just crested. As the wraiths crested the hill, Casey discovered that they were not moving in slow motion. Casey reined Frisco to a stop and turned around. "What are you doing?" Riley demanded, halting sharply beside her. "We have to flee for our lives!"  
  
"Look!" Casey said, pointing at the wraiths. Riley's face twisted in confusion.  
  
"What the. they're riding donkeys. Donkeys!" Riley and Casey burst out laughing. Seeing these huge figures draped in yards of fabric with their knees up in their chest and with only the donkey's heads and huge ears visible beneath the cloth was hysterical.  
  
"Give up the rings!" They ordered in their shrill voices. Riley and Casey turned about, still laughing hysterically, and ran to catch up with Aragorn. The wraiths were left behind in a matter of seconds.  
  
  
  
After two days of riding, they came upon a dense forest. "Where are we?" Riley asked.  
  
"Mirkwood." Aragorn answered.  
  
"MIRKWOOD!" Casey and Riley shouted together, their eyes growing large as well as their smiles. "Mirkwood." They both sighed and Aragorn looked at them strangely.  
  
"We may not stop here. We must get to Mt. Doom and destroy your rings of power."  
  
"We're stopping in Mirkwood." Casey stated, leading Frisco deeper into the forest.  
  
"We must advance quickly to Mordor before the Eye of Sauron finds us. We are already off course."  
  
"We're staying in Mirkwood." Casey stated again, this time with a little more force.  
  
"I can not allow-"  
  
"WE'RE STAYING IN MIRKWOOD!" Casey ordered. Aragorn seemed to shrink back in fear.  
  
  
  
So the 6 trudged on into the dense forest in search of what only Casey and Riley knew. Aragorn seemed to stay within himself and was content to contemplate his own inner questions. Pippin and Merry were also quiet and Sam was obviously distressed at the loss of Frodo.  
  
For 3 days, the 6 wandered the forests until a rustling in the trees caught Aragorn's attention. "Shh!" He hissed, looking desperately into the canopy. He drew his sword and then gave one to Riley and Casey. The hobbits had their own.  
  
"What's happening?" Riley asked.  
  
"Shh!" Aragorn hissed again. Suddenly, a huge spider leapt from the tree tops and landed over Merry. However, the hobbit was small enough to roll away. "Ahhh!" Aragorn yelled, leaping from the ground and onto the spider's back. Riley and Casey watched as he raised his sword...grabbed it by the tip of the blade..and began beating the spider with the hilt.  
  
"What the?" Riley wondered. The Spider wobbled around, bucking like a horse. "This is stupid!" Riley unsheathed her sword, ran up, and slashed the belly of the Spider. The spider wailed horribly, and then fell. Aragorn fell from the back of the monster and looked at the slain creature and then at Riley.  
  
"How did you do that?" Riley didn't know how to respond. "That was amazing. Please teach me." Riley shrugged.  
  
"Okay." 


End file.
